My Angel
by XoxAshley-VanessaxoX
Summary: The longer version of the OneShot Mommy! Gabriella is a teacher and just got dumped Sharpay is a singer who can't find a good guy. what happens when they meet? what happens when tradgedy strikes? Gabpay GabriellaXSharpay Minor Choy


Okay this is going to be based on my girlfriend, Ray (XoxGabpayxoX)'s oneshot mommy

Okay this is going to be based on my girlfriend, Ray (XoxGabpayxoX)'s oneshot mommy! She wanted to make it into a full story but doesn't have time so asked me to do it for her! So if you haven't already go read her oneshot it's amazing!

I don't own anything….

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella sat at her desk looking out quietly at the empty desks in front of her. School was over, but she just couldn't go home. She looked to she side of her desk and saw a picture of her and her ex boyfriend, Zeke. She sighed heavily as she ran her thumb over his face softly.

"Knock, Knock." Gabriella heard causing her to look up where she saw Troy standing in the doorway. Troy was a teacher along with Gabriella. His classroom was right across the hall and the two have become extremely close over the few years she had worked there.

"Hey." She replied softly, setting down the picture. Troy looks at Gabriella and then to the picture and back at her.

"So he moved out?" Troy asked carefully, stepping closer to her. She just nodded in response not being able to answer aloud. Troy sighed and wrapped his arms around his friend. "I'm so sorry Gabby." He says sincerely rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Thank you Troy." She says quietly pulling away. She then gets up and starts putting her things in her bag to get ready to leave. "I mean I knew it was going to happen sooner or later because all we did was fight. I just didn't think it would hurt this much still." She says sadly looking at the floor.

Troy steps closer to her and helps put her things in her bag. "I know and I'm so sorry." He says rubbing her arm with his hand in a comforting way.

Gabriella just nods and sits back down at her desk chair looking at her hands in her lap in thought. "I can't go home." She says after a brief silence. Troy just listens knowing she's not done speaking. "It feels so empty now." She adds with tears threatening to fall.

"How about you stay at my place tonight?" he asks generously.

Gabriella just looks at him in thought. "Won't your boyfriend me mad?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

Troy shakes his head. "Gabs you know Chad loves you, he'll understand. Now come on." He says placing her bag over his shoulder and pulling her to her feet. "We'll get your car tomorrow." He says placing her keys in her bag.

"Okay." she says quietly. Troy walks out of the room and Gabriella glances one more time at the photo on her desk and sighs then turns and follows Troy out to the parking lot.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay sat in her apartment trying to work on some lyrics as she watched Mark, he agent pace across the floor in front of her screaming at some guy on his cell. "Mark?" Sharpay asks but getting no response as he continues to yell. "Mark?!" she asks a little loudly but only getting a finger held up signaling 'one minute.'

Sharpay just sighs and gets up and walks outside of her condo and out the front doors to get some fresh air. Lately she hasn't been able to come up with any good songs.

"Hey your Sharpay Evans right?" She hears causing her to turn around to be met by a tall brunette man.

"Yeah I am." She says smiling a little.

"I think you're so talented can I please have your autograph?" he asks holding out paper and a pen.

Sharpay smiles and takes the paper and pen. "Sure what's your name?" she asks getting no response. She looks up at him and sees him staring at her. "Hello?" she asks waving her hand in front of him.

He jumps a little and smiles. "Sorry I just…your so beautiful." He says as his cheeks turn a crimson red. "Sorry." He says trying to hide his blush.

Sharpay just smiles. "It's okay and thanks for the compliment."

"No problem." He says smiling brightly.

"So what is your name?" she asks again.

"Oh Jason." He says as he watches her scribble down her name and a little note. She stands up straight and hands it to him and begins to walk away. "Hey!" he shouts causing her to turn around.

"What?" she asks confused. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah…your number isn't on here." he says smiling cheekily.

Sharpay rolls her eyes and turns around and starts walking back to her room.

"Seriously I'd like to take you out…I'll give you my number if that's better?" he asks laughing a little bit. Sharpay turns around and sighs but can't help but smile at him and his charming ways.

"Just pick me up at 8." She says then walks up the stairs smiling.

"Awesome." He says to himself smiling like an idiot as he turns and walks to his condo.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella and Troy walk into his apartment and Troy throws Gabriella's bag on the couch beside a sleeping Chad which causes him to jump up. "What?" he says confused rubbing his eyes as Gabriella and Troy laugh at him.

Chad rubs the sleep from his eyes and look towards the door and sees his boyfriend and Gabriella. "Hey Gabs." He says standing up to give her a hug.

"She gets a hug and I don't?" Troy asks in a fake mad voice. Chad rolls his eyes playfully as Gabriella giggles he then walks over and hugs Troy and kisses him softly. "That's better." He says flashing his charming smile.

Chad just pushes him playfully and turns to Gabriella. "So what's up?" he asks sitting down on the couch.

Gabriella follows and sits down also. "I just didn't want to go home…Zeke moved out." She says with sadness evident in her voice.

Chad's eyes grow wide as he moves over and wraps his arms around her. "I am so sorry!" he says hugging her tightly and rocking her back and forth.

Gabriella just laughs softly. "It's okay, but your kind of squishing me." she says as he pulls back quickly.

"Sorry." He replies sheepishly. Gabriella just giggles as Troy walks in with glasses of water for all of them.

"Here thought you may be thirsty." He says handing her the glass.

"I love staying here. you guys like cater my every need." She says smiling cheekily at them.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." Troy says playfully.

Gabriella just grins at him and takes a drink of her water. "I'm hungry." She says looking at Troy.

"Good because I am taking you out to dinner." He says smiling. "Chad you coming?" he says turning to his boyfriend.

"No dude I'm refereeing a basketball game tonight remember?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

Troy puts his hand on his forehead. "Oh yeah sorry." He says apologetically.

"Well I should get going. Have fun and have him home by midnight Gabs." Chad says looking between them. Gabriella nods and giggles as Troy rolls his eyes.

Chad then kisses Troy and walks out the door. "Okay go get cleaned up and we'll go." Troy says getting up. Gabriella agrees and goes into the bathroom to freshen up.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay walked back into her apartment with a grin still on her face as she closed the door. "Thought you were going for a walk or something?" Mark asks looking at her from the table.

"Oh well I was but I got…distracted." She says not being able to hide a grin.

"By who?" he asks raising his eyebrows.

Sharpay rolls her eyes and plops down on the couch. "His name is Jason." She replies before kicking off her shoes and propping her feet up on the coffee table.

Mark moves her legs and walks past her and sits on the other side of her. "Oh someone has a date?" he says playfully.

Sharpay sighs and looks at him. "Yeah so what?"

"Well you haven't had a date in like 2 months I think that's why you haven't been able to write anything good." he says laying his head back on the couch.

"Hey I have to written good stuff." She says staring at him. He raises his head back up and looks at her with raised eyebrows. "Okay…maybe it hasn't been great." She admits looking down.

"But hey everyone has there bad moments. Just go have fun tonight and you will be refreshed and ready to go." He says getting off the couch and picking up his sports jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says as she nods then he walks out the door.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella and Troy arrive at the restaurant and get told there are no tables available and will be seated when one opens.

After a few minutes of Troy arguing that there are plenty of open tables Gabriella notices it is pointless so she pulls him over to the waiting area and sits down.

"There are plenty of open tables." He says annoyed.

"I know." Gabriella says calmly. "But just be good okay?" she says pleadingly. He looks at her and smiles then nods. "Thank you." She says smiling.

A few minutes later Gabriella sees a blonde and a tall man walk by them and up to the podium. "Table for two." The blonde says sweetly.

The man smiles nods getting menus out of the podium. "Hey I thought you said there were no open tables!" Troy says jumping up. The man just looks at him and guides the blonde and her date to their table.

"Troy." Gabriella says pulling Troy back down. As soon as the man comes back Troy marches up to the podium.

"Why did they get seated?" he asks annoyed.

The man just looks at him obviously annoyed. "That was a special guest now if you will please be seated I'm sure there will be a table momentarily." The man says gesturing towards the seats where Gabriella is. Troy just sighs and sits back down.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay and Jason walk over to their table and sit down and begin looking at the menus. "So what's good here?" he asks looking up at her.

"Oh have you never been here?" She asks smiling.

He just laughs loudly and she kind of looks around embarrassed at the people looking at them. "Are you kidding me? I could never afford a place like this!" He says still laughing.

She just looks at him weirdly then back down at her menu. "Well their sushi is good. so it the fillet mignon." She says simply before the waiter walks over to take their order.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

About 20 minutes later Troy and Gabriella get seated. They place their orders and the waiter takes their menu's and walks into the kitchen. "This place is really nice Troy." Gabriella says looking around at all the elegant features it has.

Troy just nods smiling. "Yeah well I thought you deserved it." He says shrugging. "I just want to help." He says taking her hand across the table.

Gabriella smiles and nods. "Thank you. I know him moving out was best because let's face it we barely even had a relationship anymore we hardly talked and when we did we fought. I just it's weird…him not being there." She says a little sadly.

Troy just nods in understanding. "Well your welcome to stay as long as you wish." He says right before the waiter brings them their food.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay was sitting at the table in the elegant restaurant he brought her to with a not so elegant guy. 'Why did I even go out with him?' she wonders watching him shovel food into his mouth while also running his mouth a million miles a minute.

"Are you going to eat that?" Sharpay hears knocking her out of her thoughts. She looks down and sees he is pointing at some of her sushi. "Um no go ahead." She says as he grabs it and shovels it in. "Um I'm going to go to the restroom excuse me." she says before getting up.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay walks out of the stall and over to the sink to wash her hands. She rolls up her sleeves then sees a brunette walk out of the stall and to the sing next to her. She smiles briefly at her before they begin to wash their hands.

They both reach for the soap at the same time and pull back. "Go ahead." They both say at the same time then smile at each other. "No really go." Sharpay says as the brunette reaches up and quickly gets some soap while Sharpay just watched her.

There was something about this girl that Sharpay couldn't take her eyes off of her for some reason. Sharpay then realizes the brunette is done with the soap and reaches over and takes some and finishes her washing.

Sharpay turns around to get a paper towel and of course the brunette was there reaching for the same thing. They both blush and smile shyly at each other. "You go this time." The brunette says shyly. Sharpay nods and quickly gets a paper towel.

"I'm Gabriella." The brunette says reaching out her hand to Sharpay after throwing her paper towel away.

Sharpay takes her hand. "I'm-

"Sharpay. Yeah I know." Gabriella says smiling. The blonde looks at her confused. "I love your music." She says smiling shyly.

Sharpay nods understanding. "Oh well thank you." She says smiling brightly. Gabriella just nods slowly not being able to take her eyes off the blonde in front of her.

Suddenly they both look down and notice they are still holding hands. They pull apart and blush a deep crimson red and look away from each other. "Well I better get back to my friend." Gabriella says quietly.

Sharpay groans. "Uh hopefully mine won't be out there anymore." She says sighing.

Gabriella smiles slightly at the blonde. "Bad date?" she asks causing the blonde to nod.

"Very bad date." She says causing Gabriella to giggle.

"I've had my share of those." Gabriella says nodding. Sharpay just nods at her. "Okay well nice meeting you." Gabriella says opening the door.

"Yeah you too." Sharpay says watching the brunette walk out. She continues to stand there watching the door that the brunette just walked out of in thought. There was something about her and Sharpay just couldn't get her out of her mind.

Sharpay finally turns and looks at her reflection and sighs then walks back to the table where her date is licking the plate of something brown. She just looks at him confused and grossed out at the same time.

"Sorry you took forever I ordered desert." He says pushing the plate in front of him and grabbing the ticket. "Wow that's a lot of money. Here you go." He says handing it to her. She just looks at him confused. "What? I told you I couldn't afford it."

"Then why did you bring me here?" she asks angrily.

"Hey your rich you can pay right?" he says standing up and walking away. She just groans and places some money on the table and follows him out.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella walks to the table and sits down across from Troy smiling. Troy just watches her confused as she looks in thought. "What's with you?" he finally asks trying not to laugh at her facial expression.

Gabriella shakes her hand and looks over at him. "What? Oh nothing." She says shrugging.

"Okay." Troy says unconvinced. "Are you ready?" he asks changing the subject.

"Yeah." She says nodding. Troy nods and gets some money out of his pocket for the ticket.

Gabriella hears a voice that causes her to look past Troy to find her. She looks over and sees Sharpay talking to some guy and can tell she looks pissed. She just watches the two of them and sees him hand her the ticket and walk out. Gabriella's eyes just widen. 'What a jerk.' She thinks as she sees Sharpay set some money down.

Sharpay then looks over at her and their eyes meet. Gabriella just smiles softly at her as Sharpay returns the smile and walks out. Gabriella just continues to watch the door Sharpay just exited thinking about the blonde angel.

Troy looks at Gabriella and sees her smiling at someone he looks over his shoulder, but just sees some blonde girl walking out the door. "Who are you smiling at?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"What? No one. I was just thinking of something funny." She lies.

"Whatever your being weird." Troy says playfully as he stands up. Gabriella just stands up and hits him playfully before walking out.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Sharpay walks into her dark apartment smiling like an idiot still thinking about Gabriella. She sets her keys down on the table my the door. "How was your date?" she hears causing her to jump around placing her hand over her heart.

"Mark? When the hell are you doing here?!" she asks switching the light on.

"Wanted to see how your date went and considering your face when you first walked in I take it that it was good.." He says raising an eyebrow.

Sharpay sighs and walks into the living room and sits beside him on the couch. "It was horrible." She says laying her head against the back of the couch.

"What? What happened?" Mark asks as he pulls her shoes off and massages her feet.

"He was a total jerk. He was so rude! He had no manners then I found out he just went out with me because I was rich! He made me pay for the dinner!" She says getting angry all over again.

"So why were you smiling like an idiot in love?" Mark asks confused.

Sharpay just glares at him. "I did not look like that." She says narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey don't get mad at me! I'm just telling you what I saw." He says raising his hands in defense. She just looks down at her hands thinking about the brunette angel. "So are you going to tell me?" he asks looking at her expectantly.

Sharpay sighs and looks at him seriously. "Nope." She says smiling and stands up and walking into her room, closing the door behind her. Mark just shakes his head smiling.

"Goodnight." Mark yells opening the front door. He hears a 'night' from in the bedroom and walks outside.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Gabriella and Troy walk inside his apartment and see Chad watching TV. He ten hears the door and turns his attention to them. He watches as Gabriella glides in with a goofy grin and Troy just watching her trying not to laugh.

"What's up?" Chad asks looking from Gabriella to Troy with a weird look.

Troy just shrugs and smiles as he sits down beside Chad and places a kiss on his lips. "She's been like that since she went into the bathroom at the restaurant." He says as Gabby plops down beside them.

Chad raises an eyebrow at her "What happened in the bathroom Gabby?" he asks laughing.

Gabriella turns to him, narrowing her eyes at him. "Nothing." She says with annoyance evident in her voice.

Chad and Troy just nod slowly. "Riiiiight." They say laughing. Gabriella just rolls her eyes and stands up.

"I'm going to bed." She announces before kissing both of them on the cheek and walking into the guest room.

"She's strange." Chad whispers to Troy laughing slightly.

"I heard that!" They hear from the bedroom causing them to bust out laughing.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

Okay so tell me what you think! If it gets good reviews I will continue!

This was for you RayRay! Love you!


End file.
